moralorelfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Founten
Welcome! Hi Founten -- we are excited to have Moral Orel Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Moral Orel Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hey, :) are you staying long to help out with this wiki? --Imanie 21:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) As a note on more recent events I know you haven't really been here long since all the new changes have been put into effect, but can you please at least try to follow how images are added to the wiki (to keep structure) and how they are added to the character profiles? As an aside, the old character profile is not reall being used, which is why when it's added a clen up bar is added to the top asking you to change the template. You can take a look at the Community Portal to see some of the projects we're working on. When inputting things into Character or episode pages, could you also try to do it in a uniform manner as listed within the guide pages? *Character Article Format *Episode Article Format If you have any questions, please ask me --Imanie 19:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I have gone through and fixed all the image mistakes you made since you didn't want to help out :( I have also deleted the old template after changing all of the character pages to their correct ones.. since you continued to use the old template :( It would actually be nice if you said what you were planning on doing, or something to that effect so I would know that you understand. It would really help if you read or looked through some of the things I gave you. --Imanie 22:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Don't Feature Please stop chaning all the appearances into'' episodes that don't feature'' the person. It's not productive. And is seen as vandalism. --Imanie 00:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Consistency and Images Please learn to put images in the infobox correctly or don't try to add new ones in at all. If you need help or want something added in and don't know how to do it corectly... ask. Also, add * next to character names in appearances instead of doing it sometimes and then choosing not to other times and inserting a space. --Imanie 19:36, September 23, 2010 (UTC)